Sons of Daedalus
This page is an article containing the short story which is related to the Battle for Philippines. Sons of Daedalus is short story revolving around the squadron the Icarus Squadron, as it participates in an operation tasked with intercepting Japanese bombers en route to the islands of the Philippines. Sons of Daedalus 0148 Hours, April 19, 1942 The Philippine Sea The sound of ignition, followed by the Wyverns’ roaring engines, broke through the peaceful sounds of the wind and sea aboard the HMS Aurelia. What was once a thriving instructional air group, is now once again another squadron on the front lines. The “Icarus” Squadron, which is a part of the Pacific Entente's 1st Naval Fleet are preparing to intercept Japanese bombers that are approaching the capital of the Philippines, Manila and it's surrounding cities. It’s been 4 months, since the Empire of Japan launched an all-out assault on the nations that lie within Japan’s ''“Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere”. '' “Ooh damn, the anticipation is strong in this one.” Icarus-2, 1st Lt. Rafael Nuyda, the second in command and an ace pilot of the Icarus Squadron, once again chuckled as a way to ease his nerves. “I simply couldn’t agree more, idiot.” Mumbled the annoyed Icarus-4, 1st Lt. Leon Castaneda, who is another ace pilot of the squadron that was one of the founding members of the team. “Where’s Gev?” Looking around the deck, Rafael stood up in his cockpit and continued to search for the commander. But instead, he found his wingman, Rafi, and beckoned him to come over. 1st Rafi Soemarno, also known as Icarus-3, is known for being the youngest in the squadron, and having connections to the Indonesian government, with his father being involved in Indonesia’s foreign affairs. “What do you want?” “You seen Gev? Leon misses him, so so much." Rafael smirks at Leon, and in response, Leon sticks his middle finger at him with a huge grin. If it weren’t for the giant grins on the faces of the maintenance crew, Raf would’ve directed both his middle fingers at Leon. “He should be here soon; I think I saw him a few minutes ago.” Then, as if Rafi could read the future, Icarus-1, Capt. Nathaniel Peaker, who is famous for his exemplary bravery and leadership on the Pacific front, arrived, grasping a half-eaten, potato firmly in his hand. “W-what’s with the potato..?” Both Leon and Raf shrugged in response to Rafi’s question, and continued to stare blankly at the Captain. "I didn't even know there were potatoes on this ship. Maybe he brought some. Are there any onboard?" "No idea. Looks like we're about to go." As Nathan finishes his potato, he hops aboard his Wyvern, and reaches for his radio. "Icarus-1 to all Icarus callsigns, standby for sequential launch." Upon hearing the order, all pilots of the Icarus squadron proceed to enter their Wyverns. "Icarus-2, all green." "Icarus-3, on standby." "Icarus-4, ready." "All Icarus callsigns, update from HQ. We'll be running tandem operations with the Americans, and HQ confirms that Japanese bombers are en route to the Philippines. We are tasked with bringing down the bombers, while the US engage the fighters."